


Just because you were bored

by junosbox



Series: Oneshot Compilation [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, I'm procrastinating school work, I'm writing this out of the spite good x Reader fanfics with flowery dresses give me, Oneshot, no pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: You feel like you can't contribute to the team.Bored, with no work to do, you decide to annoy the others, not expecting how Dr. Wells would react.





	Just because you were bored

With nothing to do, you had annoyed Ramon and Snow for a while, but Ramon had nearly slapped you the third time you had taken some of his gummy bears.  
And after Dr. Snow had accidentally spilled some kind of fluid on you, that ruined your shoes, you had also left her.  
Mr. Allen was on the treadmill, with Mrs. West-Allen watching, and there hadn't been anything more boring than looking at a vibrating man run for twenty minutes.  
Ten were okay, but nothing longer than fifteen.  
The day was totally uneventful.  
No metas out there robbing banks or something.  
Everyone was happy to concentrate on the things they had wanted to work on for so long, but you didn't have anything.  
You could've stayed in bed or watched tv.  
Things Mr. Ramon had advised you to do instead of eating his candy.  
What they didn't know was that you were restless.  
Sleep wasn't an option, you just ended up tossing and turning for hours.  
In the last few days you hadn't slept at all.  
Hunger was also unexistent, you had just eaten Ramon's gummies to have something to do with your hands.  
There wasn't a chance you were able to stay in one place for longer than thirty minutes.  
You didn't have work to do and you couldn't help anyone.  
No degrees in any scientific stuff, no ability of engineering or just logical thinking.  
The only reason you were part of the team was because of your powers.  
Team Flash didn't know the trigger for your abilities.  
That you only turned invisible at the brink of a panic attack or a depressive episode.  
Funny, how easy it had been to convince them that you could already do it at your own will.  
Your daily task was to follow metas around and spy on them, an easy thing, considering nearly choking on the panic that came from the fear of being caught.  
Otherwise you were pretty much worthless to the team, unable to contribute by saying something smart or by fighting some bad dudes.  
It would be a lie if you said you had the brains or the muscles to do the things the others did.  
With the mighty Dr. Wells you felt less like a failure.  
He just ignored you like everyone else, made the same snarky comments on your messed up hair.  
Just like now.  
The chair squeaked slightly when you sat down in the lab and Dr. Wells stopped writing for a second, just to check who had come in, in the reflection of the glass board.  
Why you referred to everyone as Mr., Dr., Mrs.?  
It felt right, since you still didn't really know them and they hadn't come to you with the offer of being at first name base.  
You popped a chewing gum in your mouth and leaned back into the chair.  
Wells was working on formulas.  
He took a dozen, of which you vaguely remembered two from highschool, and then kind of smashed them together to one big pile of symbols, that he needed to write in two lines, because of how big it was.  
A memory resurfaced.  
Mr. Allen had once made an off-hand comment about you and Wells being doppelgängers.  
And you saw it too.  
Not only that you both only owned black clothing, which Allen had probably meant.  
But also the fact that you saw Dr. Wells's shadow of darkness.  
Pretty metaphoric and dramaturgised, but you could basically feel the heaviness weighing down on the man's shoulders.  
You knew it too well.  
Maybe that was why you felt more like you were part of the team when you were with him.  
The silent understanding of each other's burden.  
You were sure Wells didn't see it that way, but it did not matter.  
A sharp pain in your shoulder pulled you back into reality.  
Dr. Wells had thrown a marker at you.  
"Stop chewing."  
You smirked.  
It would be fun to take this further, to see how much you could annoy the scientist.  
You threw the marker back at him.  
Surprisingly, you hit.  
Not anywhere, but right in the middle of his forehead.  
A shiver ran down your spine when you saw the pure anger light up his eyes.  
Despite feeling intimidated, you kept your bad attitude up.  
Your mom had raised you better, but you still started chewing the gum with your mouth wide open, as loud as possible.  
Dr. Wells walked towards you and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt.  
"You want to see how far you can go?"  
With your heart beating like that, you feared to suffocate.  
"Sorry.", Wells suddenly said, letting you go.  
Your only guess was that you must've gone transparent for a second.  
Still, hearing him apologize wasn't something you expected.  
"No, I'm sorry.", you said, throwing your gum into the bin.  
"Shut up.", he snapped when you went on an apology-rant.  
You went still when he got close again, getting in your personal space another time.  
This time it was different though.  
Heated, like there was something about to explode.  
Only your mind did.  
Because there was the CEO of a multi-million corporation kissing you.  
You didn't respond, you couldn't.  
Until he turned back to his board and continued working, then you left the workshop.

There had been a formal thing that you had had to attend to stalk a bad guy.  
You had lost him, but it didn't scratch your ego.  
Wells had yelled at you and the others had looked disappointed.  
Mr. Ramon had given you a lollipop.  
Other than the team things, you had somehow managed to avoid the broody man from Earth Two for two weeks now.  
Snow knew something was up, but she didn't ask.  
Sadly, this afternoon you chose to chill out in one of the empty offices on the upper floors, just to find Wells there.  
He looked at you, surprised to see you, but knowing you couldn't just run away.  
"Hello. How's it going, Dr. Wells. Sorry for interrupting.", you said much to fast and turned around to leave the room.  
A soft grip around your wrist held you back.  
It wasn't forcing.  
If you would've chosen to go, your wrist would have easily escaped the hand.  
You stayed and turned to the scientist though.  
"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, two weeks ago."  
Was that an apology you were hearing?  
From the grumpy marker-thrower?  
You couldn't lie, you had caught yourself staring too often at the tall man, longing to wrap your hands around his waist and lean onto him,-  
"I appreciate the apology, Dr. Wells, it was a surprise indeed, but a pleasant one."  
You couldn't remember the day you turned into some upperclass lady from the 18th century, but you didn't care right now.  
"Call me anything else, but not Dr. Wells.", he groaned.  
"We could, you know, repeat the thing from two weeks ago, Harrison.", you said quietly, not sure of yourself.  
The others called him Harry, but you had found out it was because of a maniac stealing the identity of his Earth One doppelgänger.  
You had figured that Wells would like to be called his full name again.  
"Yes, Y/N, we could.", Harrison grinned.  
You both didn't care this time, when you looked like some cheap hologram, as he pulled you in by your shirt.


End file.
